Commitments
by beth51276
Summary: Sequel to Impulsivity. The adventure has just begun for Adrian and Natalie as they return home from their honeymoon. Dark things lurk on the horizon. Highly intense Monk and Natalie pairing!
1. Pure Bliss

Chapter 1: Pure Bliss

It was the happiest time he had ever known, and his surroundings were the most beautiful he had ever seen. Adrian Monk might have been 53 years old, but as far as he was concerned, it was springtime again. Blissful warmth had replaced the long years of desolate winter. Sometimes he was tempted to pinch himself to make sure that everything was real. No longer did he have to conjure up memories or dream of ghostly apparitions to cocoon himself in a superficial state of contentment. His eyes were solely turned towards the future. That future was walking along the beach as he lounged underneath what his wife had fondly labeled as "their tree."

Few would believe it if they saw it, a bare-chested detective, tanned and wearing sunglasses, lying beneath a shade tree on a blanket as he watched his beautiful wife walk along the beach. His new bride was slim, golden, her slender form graceful as she stood there in her teal bikini, a matching sarong around her hips. She was wearing a wide-brim hat and sunglasses as the water lapped at her bare feet.

It was the last day of their trip, but as far as Adrian was concerned, the honeymoon would never be over. Slowly, with Natalie's encouragement, he had conquered things he never thought he could.

"It's not that you _can't_ swim, but that you _don't_ swim, Adrian," his wife had gently chided. "You can't tell me that you don't know how to swim- I happen to know that it was required training at the academy!"

"But Natalie, in the ocean?"

"Says the man who threw himself into the Bay to complete an elaborate scheme to fake his own death. Look how blue and clear the water is, Adrian. Much cleaner and clearer than anything back home!"

She had put her arms around him, and smiled that seductive smile of hers. Of course he had relented. In the end, the most overwhelming thing on his mind was the nearness of his wife as they frolicked in the water, her scantily clad form wet and enticing.

They had spent two idyllic weeks together, completely alone. No commitments, no crime scenes, no 4 AM phone calls from Captain Stottlemeyer. They took turns cooking for each other, and doing anything they wanted, whether it was dozing together in the middle of the afternoon, dancing together to soft music, and talking and laughing into the night.

Natalie turned around and started to walk towards her husband. He was wearing sunglasses, but she could sense his dark eyes trained on her, never missing anything. Her breath caught as she looked at him, bare-chested and unbelievably handsome to her. He had the barest trace of grey at his temples and he was absolutely clueless about how sexy it was. He often shook his head, confounded, but was learning to accept how she saw him. She removed her hat and Adrian extended his hand out to her in invitation. She laid down on the blanket, and removed her sunglasses and smiled softly at her husband. "Hi, baby."

Adrian stretched out on his side next to Natalie and laid down next to his wife. He raised his sunglasses to peer affectionately at her. "I'm glad we're the only ones here."

Natalie flashed him her blinding smile. "A sentiment I don't disagree with, but what is your reasoning today?"

"Just the fact that I wouldn't want any other man to watch you as I was watching you just now. I get possessive enough when they look at you fully clothed," he replied.

"Well, I would just have to tell them that I'm a married woman and that lesser men need not apply." Her flirtatious smile grew serious as she recalled what she had been thinking about earlier.

"Natalie, what is it?"

"There is something I wanted to ask you about. Now that we're married, I wanted to ask you if you're serious about what you had said before we were married."

"After eight years, you know I'm not exactly the joking type. What is it?"

"A baby."

Adrian smiled softly at his wife, "So _that's_ what you were thinking about out there."

"I couldn't keep a secret from the great Adrian Monk if I tried," Natalie sighed. "But as it stands, I don't want to. You said we could try for a baby when I was ready, and I wanted to know if you still feel that way."

"Absolutely. Is this what you really want?"

"You have no idea how powerful the pull is, Adrian. I'm already a mother, I know what it's like to carry a child, and I always wanted more children. But Mitch was killed, and those plans were put on hold, and might have remained on hold forever, if not for you. I want it...I want it so badly, to carry _your_ child, to watch you put your hand on my belly and see the expression on your face when you feel it kick for the first time." Natalie turned over to face him, and ran her fingers through his dark hair.

"I already told you, Natalie. I want the same things you want. I just didn't want to push you into something you weren't ready for."

Her face lit up. "Then we're in agreement? I can toss the Tic-Tacs?"

Adrian huffed in mock protest. "Between you and Julie, I'm never going to live that down, am I?" But then his face melted, "By all means, toss the Tic-Tacs."

Natalie gave him her most innocent smile. "But Mr. Monk, what will my husband say?"

"Your husband," he replied, "isn't going to _say_ anything." He gently rolled her onto her back and then playfully straddled her. "What he's going to _do_ is give this baby-making business a practice run. I love you, beautiful. Let me show you how much."

Natalie slid her hands up her husband's chest. "Be still my heart."

"Not if I have anything to do with it," he quipped, as he bent down to kiss her.

It was with no small reluctance that they returned to San Francisco. Especially Natalie. From the beginning, Adrian had surprised her with his hidden sensuality. Just when she thought things couldn't become more intense between them, they were married. Their wedding night was both a shock and a delight as he showed her the true extent of his sexual desires. Being completely alone for their honeymoon had utterly relaxed him and in that private paradise, she reveled in his total lack of inhibitions.

But home was home, and their consultant work awaited them, and they were going to start looking for a new house. So they were both pleased to see Leland Stottlemeyer, waiting to pick them up from the airport.

Stottlemeyer smiled broadly as he watched them approach. In the past, people had made glib assumptions about the two of them being married. Now anyone who paid attention would notice they were newlyweds.

"Welcome home! How did you do on the plane, Monk?"

Monk shifted his shoulders a bit. "I still don't like flying. Claustrophobic, germ-ridden, stale air...but it was worth it." He smiled fondly at his wife.

Leland clapped his friend on the shoulder. "I think that sounds pretty reasonable, Monk. Let's get you guys home."


	2. Not-So Glamorous Aspects

Chapter 2: Not-So Glamorous Aspects

After their return from their honeymoon, Natalie and Adrian finished packing up his old apartment. Adrian knew that the countless pictures of Trudy had no healthy place in their new life together- and he no longer felt the desire to have them surrounding him anyway, but he and Natalie had come to a mutual agreement- that pictures of Trudy and Mitch would rest side-by-side in their home. Both Mitch and Trudy, albeit in tragic ways, had set the wheels in motion that ultimately ended up with their love, and their marriage. Trudy, with the tragic end that she met, and Adrian's need for assistance in the years that followed. Mitch had gifted Julie with Mr. Henry- which inevitably brought Natalie Teeger careening into the life of Adrian Monk.

Since then, she had spent each day challenging him to be more than the sum of all of his phobias. She had brought him out of the depression that threatened to overwhelm him in the wake of Sharona's departure. Despite a few bumps along the way, she had remained loyally at his side. Adrian stood in the place he had lived for nearly two decades. But it was no longer home. Home was with Natalie, with Julie, and hopefully a child he fervently prayed they would be blessed with. Adrian Monk had spent years avoiding change, but his life had been slowly changing for years, and had been changing for the better since Natalie.

Natalie placed her hand in his as he took one last look around. "How are you feeling?"

Adrian smiled at his wife. "Ready."

They started towards the door, and then Adrian turned and walked towards the kitchen. Natalie was waiting next to the door when he returned, shaking her head and smiling. Then they walked out, and Adrian Monk firmly closed the door of 2G.

* * *

Things were moving along smoothly as they balanced consulting with looking for a new house. Sometimes Natalie found her new husband's exacting standards comical, but she knew he also wanted their new home to be perfect. Julie was home for the summer and they spent much of their spare time spending time with her. Natalie never ceased to be amazed by her husband- he wanted Julie's input on the new house, and wanted their home to have spacious quarters for her as well.

With Natalie and Adrian trying to conceive, it brought a whole new slew of issues for her husband. One of which was the fact that her cycle returned with a vengeance once she had stopped the pills. Natalie had been on Seasonique, and it meant she had only had to contend with cycles four times a year.

Adrian woke one morning to find Natalie lying in their bed, cradling a heating pad over her abdomen. He lightly touched her shoulder. "Natalie, honey...what's the matter?"

"This is one of the not-so glamorous aspects of trying to get pregnant," she murmured.

He scooted closer to her, draping an arm across her chest. "What are you talking about?"

Natalie looked over her shoulder at her husband in disbelief. "I'm married to a man who knows _something_ about everything, and I have to draw you a picture? Promise you won't freak?"

"You're in pain. I assume you're referring to your um..." He fumbled around for a comfortable term for a moment. "Your courses?"

Natalie's shoulders shook as she tried not to laugh. "That is positively _Regency_ in origin, Adrian. But yes. One of the other reasons women take birth control pills in the first place is because they have painful periods. Take away the hormone doses, and then you have your cycle as nature intended. Cramping, heavier bleeding."

Adrian flinched.

"Adrian, you said you wouldn't freak out."

"I..I'm not."

"Hey, this has to happen if we want a baby. It's not like I'm sending you out to buy tampons."

Monk leapt up from their bed. "Ugh, did you have to say that word?"

"Good God, Adrian! It's not like you're the one who's lying here with the heating pad."

Contrite, he sat on the side of their bed, and brushed her hair back from her forehead. "I'm sorry. You're right, love. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Yes, you can go down to the kitchen and get the bottle of Advil."

Adrian slipped on his pajama pants and donned his robe and headed towards the kitchen to find Julie sitting at the table, eating some toast, playing on her iPad.

He smiled at his stepdaughter. "Julie, where does Natalie keep the Advil?"

"What's the matter, Adrian? Do you have a headache?"

"No! I never take any sort of pills. They're for your mother. She's having some discomfort from...you know." He looked at her pleadingly, willing her to decipher his meaning without having to be explicit.

"It's over in the cabinet to the right of the refrigerator. But why would she need something for cramps? She never used to complain about them. In fact, when I started having problems, she put me on..." Julie's eyes sparkled as she teased her stepdad. "Tic-Tacs, Adrian."

Shaking his head, Adrian reached for the bottle of pills and suddenly Julie was at his side, placing a hand on his chest to halt him. "Whoa. Hold it right there."

Suddenly realizing where this was going, Adrian tried to make his escape, but Julie refused to move. She looked so much like Natalie at that moment that he bit back a smile. "No way, Adrian. Mom's having cramps because she's not on the pill any more. And the reason she's not on the pill any more is...she's trying to get pregnant!" She squealed in delight. "Oh my God!"

Adrian frantically put his finger to his lips and hissed. "Shhhh!" He hung his head in resignation, well and truly caught. "Okay, okay. You've caught us. I'm starting to wonder who the detective is around here."

"My stepdad is the unparalleled Adrian Monk and I grew up watching him notice everything," Julie smiled proudly.

"Are you really okay about this, Julie?"

"Mom always wanted more children, and if the two of you have a baby together, then that means they'll be my little brother or sister, and it will just bring us closer." She hugged him. "Get some ginger ale out the refrigerator and take it to her. Sometimes the cramps can make you feel a little nauseous and that will help her feel better. I wondered why she bought it."

Adrian kissed Julie on the forehead. "Thanks, sweetie."

When he got back upstairs, Adrian helped Natalie prop up on pillows.

"Ginger ale? How did you know?"

Adrian shook his head. "Our little secret is out, I'm afraid. When I told Julie you were having cramps, she immediately figured it out. I couldn't lie to her, and she suggested I bring you this. She's really happy, Natalie."

Natalie's eyes brightened at this. "Well, I was dying to share it with someone, and Julie would be my first choice."

Summer drew to a close, and Julie went to visit her grandparents before heading back to Berkeley. Adrian and Natalie had wrapped up a serial killer case in Hayward, and were returning home when a rattled Captain Stottlemeyer called them with a job. He didn't elaborate on the phone, but only told Monk he needed him to come check it out.


	3. Not Just the Really, Really Dead Guy

**I think the site has resolved the issues with reviews and email alerts. Let's hope so. In the meantime, a new case, a harbinger of things to come, and unabashed fluff and happiness for our favorite couple. If you want an approximate timeline- Natalie and Adrian have been married for about four months. **

Chapter 3: Not Just the Really, Really Dead Guy

Adrian and Natalie arrived at the morgue, where a perplexed Captain Stottlemeyer was waiting for them.

"I can't even label this one, Monk. I'm just going to have to give you the specifics. It was about seven years ago, when the mayor dragged in those jerks from the FBI."

Monk nodded, "The 'so called' Six Way Killer case."

Before Stottlemeyer could respond further, Deputy Commissioner Kelsey walked up to Stottlemeyer and shook his hand.

"Thanks for coming, Monk," greeted Kelsey. He was tall, rather plain-featured and wore glasses, but his eyes lit on Natalie with a genuine smile. "Of course I remember Ms. Teeger."

"_Monk_." The clipped inflection in Adrian's voice startled Kelsey.

A wry smirk formed on Stottlemeyer's face as he had seen and recognized that brief flash in Monk's eyes.

Kelsey turned around, "I'm sorry?"

Adrian tilted his head and directed his stare at Kelsey. "My wife, Natalie. We were married in the late spring."

"Ah, well- congratulations to you both," replied Kelsey, rather flustered. He quickly changed the subject, "We called you in because of this strange case. We can't be so precipitous as to label it just yet, but it bears a striking resemblance to the Leven case several years ago. Follow me inside."

As they walked towards the morgue to meet with the medical examiner, Natalie threw her arm out in front of her husband to halt his progress. Once Kelsey was out of earshot, she hissed in her husband's ear, "_Really_, Adrian- as if I would give him the time of day!"

Natalie shook her head in mirth as they headed inside.

History repeated itself as the medical examiner stood over the body repeating the same list of circumstances as in the Leven case, "Blunt force trauma to the back of the cranium, injected with poison, suffocation, four stab wounds, two gunshot wounds to the chest, and tire tracks across the upper torso."

Stottlemeyer shook his head. "Even I remember all the gory details of this one. The body was found in the exact same place. What do you think, Monk?"

Monk circled the body, studying it. His eyes narrowed. "I don't know, Captain. It's no coincidence that the circumstances are exactly the same. Is the note there?"

"It's funny you should ask. There is no note. No warning of an impending murder."

Natalie peered at the dead man's fingers. "He's a musician, just as the original victim was, Adrian."

Monk looked at the body and suddenly he had a strange feeling. There was just something not right. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but before he could ponder things further, his wife spoke up.

"Adrian, I'll be right back. I'll only be a minute."

Immediately catching Natalie's meaning, he made a face. "Do you really have to do that?"

She rolled her eyes and dashed out of the room.

Kelsey snorted, "You don't want her out of your sight long enough to go to the ladies' room?"

Adrian's eyes shot up from the body on the autopsy table and glared at Kelsey. "Public restrooms...cesspools of germs and bacteria." He shuddered.

Stottlemeyer chuckled, "Kelsey, I think you've forgotten what makes Monk so indispensible- and you have to take the rest of it along with him."

Adrian swiveled his head again, directing his eyes back on the body. "I don't even want to say what I'm thinking."

Leland looked at his friend. "Monk, the reason we call you is because we need your input."

"Here's the thing, Leland. Either way, it's bad news. Someone is either making an attempt to copy this particular murder scenario."

Stottlemeyer waved his hand impatiently. "Or?"

"Or the murderer has a particular interest in my case files." With that preternatural certainty that only Adrian Monk possessed, he felt as though the latter scenario was the most likely answer. He flinched, barely collecting himself before Natalie walked back into the room. Her eyes met his and she gave him a shy smile.

"Leland, I need all of the pertinent information- forensic reports and photographs of the crime scene."

"You got it. Do you need the Leven files?"

Monk just tapped the side of his head. "I don't need them. I need to get Natalie home. I think we're done here for now."

Kelsey shook his head after they left. "Leland, what just happened? Did his wife just look at him and he instinctively knew she wanted to go home?"

"Kelsey, you ask too many damned questions. I saw that business outside and I have a piece of advice for you, my friend. Don't dick around with Monk where his wife is concerned. I know you probably didn't mean any harm. God help the person who did, because they would be facing a man with murder in his eyes."

As soon as they were by the car, Monk stopped Natalie. "What's the matter? Something is wrong. I can tell."

Natalie smiled that same smile she had given him in the morgue. "I don't think anything is wrong, Adrian. I promise."

Adrian touched his wife's forehead. "You're pale and you're clammy." He held out his hand. "Give me the keys."

"Adrian," she protested, "I'm fine. I just need to go home." Natalie's world started to spin and then grew fuzzy as her legs buckled.

Lightning fast, Adrian caught his wife before she could hit the pavement. "Natalie!"

Natalie's eyes flew back open and met her husband's worried ones. She weakly shook her head, "Just take me home. Please...I just felt a little dizzy, like I can't breathe. Don't overreact- just trust me. Take me home."

It was all Natalie could do to convince Adrian that he didn't need to carry her from the car to their bedroom. So she settled for his arm wrapped around her. He laid her down on the bed and went to the bureau, pulling out some pajamas for her. Adrian started to deftly undress his wife. "You need to lie down and get some rest. No wonder you can't breathe. This bra is too small." He gestured at her breasts. "I knew they seemed big...ger." He trailed off abruptly, and locked eyes with Natalie.

Natalie held up her hand. "What I need for you to do is go to the kitchen and get two Ziploc bags and one of those disposable plastic cups. At his puzzled look, she waved him off. "No questions. Just get them and hurry back.

When he returned she had donned the sleep shorts and camisole he had retrieved for her. She took the requested items from him. "I promise, you don't want to follow for this part."

Adrian sat down on their bed, unable to stop himself from twitching worriedly. It seemed like forever before Natalie opened the door. Tears were streaming down her face. Her voice was broken as she beckoned her husband to the bathroom. "Come here."

On the bathroom counter laid two pregnancy tests. Natalie had bagged them so her husband wouldn't freak out. Both of them had positive signs in the left window. Natalie would never forget his face as long as she lived.

Adrian stared in wonder from the tests and then back to Natalie. Then again. "A baby?"

"A baby," she smiled.

He sank to to his knees, heedless of the fact that he was on the bathroom floor. Adrian pulled down slightly on the waist of her shorts, baring her skin to his lips as he laid feathery kisses on her belly. Natalie gently ran her fingers through his hair and Adrian looked up at his wife's face. The tender intimacy of the moment overwhelmed them both and there were tears in his eyes when he looked up at his wife.

"What are you looking at, Adrian?"

"The most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Adrian rose to his feet and cradled her face in his hands. "I wish I could find the words to tell you how I feel right now."

Of all the times he had looked at her with love, desire, tenderness, even lust- there was nothing that could have prepared her for the way he looked at her now. Or the words he would say next. He kissed her eyelids and cheeks and then Adrian gazed at her again, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Natalie, I have never been happier in my entire life."

No more words were spoken as he drew her in a tight embrace, and they seemed to rock together to a lullaby that only they could hear.


	4. Afterglow

**Shorter chapter- I know where I'm going with this, it's just a matter of getting there.**

Chapter 4: Afterglow

"How did you know?"

"I didn't know, Adrian. But at the risk of flipping you out, when I was at the morgue I nearly lost my lunch."

Natalie felt his stomach muscles tense and laughed. "Some things never change. Protesting my use of public restrooms and reacting to the mere notion of..."

"_Don't_ say it!"

Natalie turned over on her side, facing him. Still fully clothed, Adrian had led them to the bed to lie down. "Seriously, what are you going to do when the morning sickness hits every day, even when it's not always morning, and I can't hold it back? How about when I have to pee every 30 minutes and I'm not at home?"

Adrian sighed, barely able to control his horror at the thought of having to hear his wife vomit every morning for the foreseeable future. "I don't know...maybe I need to be your assistant for awhile. I'll wake up before you, get you crackers and ginger ale, give that a shot."

"That doesn't always work, Adrian."

He shook his head. "What kind of husband would I be if I worried about these things because of...you know..._me_? It's you who will be carrying our child."

"I worry about you, too. You are still made up of all the things that makes you so unique. Some of your phobias are your greatest strengths, Adrian. Someone who didn't have them wouldn't have that eye for the minute details. I wouldn't change that at all." Natalie ran the back of her hand along his stubble. "I love all of you."

Adrian smiled at his wife. "I love you, Natalie. Both of you. I know that you'll do what you've always done- let me know when I'm over the top, when I'm acting too...me. But I know almost nothing about pregnant women. When are you going to see a doctor? As young and beautiful as you look..."

"There's no getting away from the fact that I'm over 40," she finished. "I don't know how far along I am. I didn't even realize I was late until the nausea hit, it made me check my calendar where I track my cycle. Honestly, I can't believe it happened so fast. I was actually worried that we would have to have help."

He traced her face with his fingertips, and his eyes were full of love. "I hope she's as beautiful as her mother."

"Have you ever thought, Adrian Monk, that _I_ might want a little boy with black curls and brown eyes? But I don't care- I just want a healthy baby. I'm just thrilled it's happening."

Adrian's gaze grew more thoughtful. "Do you think I can be a good father?"

Natalie knew this was one of his biggest fears- that he would be embroiled in a vicious cycle because of his own childhood. "I know you'll be a good father, Adrian. I want you to believe in yourself. See, I'll never forget the sight of you, in spite of all of your overwhelming fears, rolling around in the grass with little Tommy. Now you're ready."

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"You do it every day, Adrian. Every time bad things happen, you refuse to give up until you have made things right. It isn't what you do, _it's who you are_. Sometimes I wish I could strangle your father. He's the biggest reason you've spent your entire life believing that you rate no better than a single walkie-talkie. Dr. Bell would tell you to open your eyes and take a good, hard look around you. Even before we were married, you always had me. You have Leland, who has proven he will do almost anything to help you because he believes in you. Julie sees you as her dad, and did long before the wedding. Sharona told me years ago that she loved you- in spite of everything. You inspire loyalty, Adrian."

Natalie took his hand and placed it over her belly. "And this baby will adore you, too."

An impish grin appeared on Adrian's face. "I wonder when it happened."

Natalie started to laugh hysterically. "I think that's a mystery that not even _you_ may be able to solve! What if you figure it out? Am I going to get the _'Here's what happened...' _summation?"

"I think you already know _what_ happened. I wonder if it happened that embarrassing night we spent at your parents?"

"It wasn't that embarrassing," she shot back.

"Your mother knew exactly what we were doing and when we were doing it!" Adrian flushed at the memory.

"And so? We are _married_!" Natalie rolled her eyes in exasperation. "My mom thinks the way you look at me is hot," she teased with a wicked smile.

Taking the bait, Adrian twitched violently. "Why would she say something like that? Assuming of course, that you're not referring to an actual temperature."

Natalie lightly swatted him on the arm. "She was only acknowledging the way you look at me, the love in your eyes."

"I can't be held responsible for that. I can't look at you in any other way." He sighed in contentment. "Now you're going to have my baby. Natalie?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can this be our little secret for right now?"

Natalie smiled, nodding in agreement. "I didn't really want to share our news with anyone until I'm in my second trimester."

"I would like to tell Dr. Bell. I want him to help me make sure that I'm the best father I can possibly be."

Locking her arms around his neck, she replied, "You're already the best husband- being the best father is simply the next step, Adrian."

Adrian was stymied over this recent case. In spite of their recent happiness, he couldn't shake the feeling that the other shoe was about to drop. Without the motive of the dead woman in the original Leven case, Adrian was no closer to solving this murder than he was the day in the morgue.

The other shoe dropped three days later when Captain Stottlemeyer called. Once again rattled by the circumstances, he summoned Monk and Natalie to Dr. Bell's office. The cleaning lady had been found stabbed to death.


End file.
